Uranio impoverito
L'uranio impoverito è ottenuto come scarto del procedimento di arricchimento dell'uranio. La miscela di 235U e 238U, con arricchimento maggiore in 235U della concentrazione naturale (0,7110%), costituisce l'uranio arricchito utilizzato come combustibile nelle centrali nucleari e come principale elemento detonante nelle armi nucleari. Il materiale risultante consiste principalmente in 238U, che ha una minore attività specifica dell'uranio naturale. Il termine è una traduzione dall'inglese depleted uranium, che a volte viene tradotto gergalmente con il termine uranio depleto. Il terzo isotopo naturale dell'uranio (234U), si concentra a sua volta nell'uranio arricchito e si disperde nell'uranio impoverito. L'estrazione, a partire dall'uranio contenuto in minerali naturali o dal combustibile irradiato prodotto dalle centrali nucleari, avviene in diversi modi, ed il risultato finale è un prodotto in cui la percentuale di 235U è più bassa che nel materiale originale (passa dallo 0,7110% allo 0,25-0,4%). Da 12 kg di uranio naturale si ottengono all'incirca 1 kg di uranio arricchito al 5% di 235U e 11 kg di uranio impoverito. WISE Uranium Project: Depleted Uranium Fraction Calculator Quasi tutto (circa il 95%) l'uranio impoverito è conservato sotto forma di esafluoruro di uranio (UF6), in cilindri stoccati all'aperto, per evitare il pericolo di accumulo di acido fluoridrico in caso di incidenti. L'uranio impoverito nel ciclo del combustibile nucleare Nel ciclo attuale del combustibile nucleare, a partire dall'uranio purificato, si ottengono il combustibile arricchito (al 3,5% di U235) ed una grande quantità di uranio impoverito di scarto. Dopo l'uso in reattori, si ottiene il "combustibile esausto" che presenta elevata radiotossicità e complesse problematiche di trattamento: il materiale può essere soggetto a riprocessamento o allo smaltimento come scorie radioattive. L'uranio impoverito può essere miscelato con il plutonio ottenuto dal riprocessamento per la produzione di combustibile MOX, che ha un comportamento fisico simile a quello del combustibile originario e può essere utilizzato assieme all'uranio. Riserve di uranio impoverito Utilizzi civili L'uranio impoverito viene utilizzato in vari campi dell'industria civile. Questo utilizzo è favorito da alcune caratteristiche: * la sua alta densità, che si traduce in un elevatissimo peso specifico; * il basso costo; * la relativa abbondanza (dovuta al fatto che da più di 40 anni si accumula nei depositi materiale di scarto radioattivo); * duttilità; * capacità di assorbire le radiazioni. I suoi due usi civili più importanti sono come materiale per la schermatura dalle radiazioni (anche in campo medico) e come contrappeso in applicazioni aerospaziali, come per le superfici di controllo degli aerei (alettoni e piani di coda), e navali. Nel disastro aereo di un Boeing 747 ad Amsterdam, nel 1992, si accertò la mancanza di circa 150 kg dell'uranio impoverito, su un totale di 282 kg Evaluating the risk from depleted uranium after the Boeing 747-258F crash in Amsterdam, 1992 P.A.M. Uijt de Haag, R.C.G.M. Smetsers, H.Witlox, H.W. Krüs e A.H.M. Eisenga, Risk analysis of depleted uranium following an aircraft crash. Esso è usato anche nei pozzi petroliferi come parte delle sinker bars, cioè pesi usati per fare affondare strumentazioni nei pozzi pieni di fango. È usato anche nei rotori giroscopici ad alte prestazioni, nei veicoli di rientro dei missili balistici, negli yacht da competizione come componente della deriva e nelle mazze da golf. Utilizzi militari Americana M829; la parte in bianco (a destra) è composta da una lega all'uranio impoverito]] Oltre che in applicazioni civili, l'uranio impoverito viene usato nelle munizioni anticarro e nelle corazzature di alcuni sistemi d'arma. Se adeguatamente legato e trattato ad alte temperature (ad esempio con 2% di molibdeno o 0,75% di titanio; temprato rapidamente a 850 °C in olio o acqua, successivamente mantenuto a 450 °C per 5 ore), l'uranio impoverito diviene duro e resistente come l'acciaio temperato (sollecitazione a rottura di ca. 1 600 MPa). In combinazione con la sua elevata densità, se usato come componente di munizioni anticarro esso risulta molto efficace contro le corazzature, decisamente superiore al più costoso tungsteno monocristallino, il suo principale concorrente. Per questo, ed essendo inoltre estremamente denso e piroforico (capace di accendersi spontaneamente), negli anni sessanta le forze armate statunitensi iniziarono ad interessarsi all'uso dell'uranio impoverito. La tipica munizione all'uranio impoverito è costituita da un rivestimento (sabot) che viene perduto in volo per effetto aerodinamico e da un proiettile penetrante, chiamato "penetratore", che è la parte che effettivamente penetra nella corazzatura, per il solo effetto dell'alta densità unita alla grande energia cinetica dovuta all'alta velocità. Il processo di penetrazione polverizza la maggior parte dell'uranio che esplode in frammenti incandescenti (fino a 3 000 °C) quando colpisce l'aria dall'altra parte della corazzatura perforata, aumentandone l'effetto distruttivo. Le munizioni di questo tipo vengono chiamate nella terminologia militare API, Armor Piercing Incendiary, ovvero munizioni perforanti incendiarie. Circa 300 tonnellate di uranio impoverito sono state esplose durante la prima guerra del Golfo, principalmente dai cannoni GAU-8 Avenger da 30 mm degli Aerei da attacco al suolo A-10 Thunderbolt, ogni proiettile dei quali conteneva 272 grammi di uranio impoverito. L'uranio impoverito è stato usato anche in Bosnia, nella guerra del Kosovo e nella Operazione Enduring Freedom, in misura minore. Liceità dell'uso di uranio impoverito come arma Nel 2001 Carla del Ponte, allora a capo del Tribunale Penale Internazionale per l'ex-Jugoslavia affermò che l'uso di armi all'uranio impoverito da parte della NATO avrebbe potuto essere considerato un crimine di guerra. CNN: Use of DU weapons could be war crime (2001) Tuttavia questo punto di vista non è però generalmente accettato, dato che non esiste un trattato ufficiale sul bando delle armi all'uranio impoverito, né leggi internazionali che le vietino espressamente, come fu concluso poco dopo da uno studio commissionato dal predecessore della del Ponte, Louise Arbour. Environmental Crimes in Military Actions and the International Criminal. United Nations Perspectives (2001, PDF) Corte penale internazionale Effetti sull'uomo e sull'ambiente Meccanismi di contaminazione Quando un penetratore all'uranio impatta su un obiettivo, o quando un carro armato con corazzatura all'uranio prende fuoco, parte dell'uranio impoverito brucia e si frammenta in piccole particelle. I penetratori all'uranio impoverito che non colpiscono l'obiettivo possono rimanere sul suolo, essere sepolti o rimanere sommersi nell'acqua, ossidandosi e disgregandosi (decadendo) nel corso del tempo (emivita di 4,46 miliardi di anni). La dimensione delle particelle di uranio create, la facilità con cui esse possono essere inalate o ingerite e la loro capacità di muoversi attraverso l'aria, la terra, l'acqua o nel corpo di una persona dipendono dalla maniera in cui si è polverizzato l'uranio impoverito metallico. I test dell'esercito statunitense hanno dimostrato che quando un penetratore all'uranio impoverito colpisce un obiettivo, dal 20 al 70% del penetratore brucia e si frammenta in piccole particelle. Ciò significa che a seguito dell'impatto di un penetratore all'uranio impoverito da 120mm contro un bersaglio corazzato si liberano da 1 a 3 kg di polvere di uranio radioattiva ed altamente tossica. Un carro armato colpito da tre di queste munizioni e l'area attorno ad esso potrebbero essere contaminati da 3 a 9 kg di particolato di uranio. Naturalmente la polvere prodotta da un impatto iniziale potrebbe essere rimessa in sospensione da impatti successivi e dal vento. Esplosioni di test e studi sul campo hanno mostrato che la maggior parte della polvere prodotta dagli impatti (costituita dal proiettile stesso ed in maggior proporzione dal bersaglio stesso) finisce per depositarsi entro un raggio di 50 metri dal bersaglio. Tuttavia, considerando le particelle più fini (tra il miliardesimo ed il milionesimo di metro), pur costituendo una parte relativamente ridotta della massa totale, queste saranno disperse in atmosfera ricadendo nelle vicinanze dato l'alto valore di peso specifico. L'uranio impoverito è un metallo pesante radioattivo. Un contatto diretto e prolungato con munizioni o corazzature all'uranio impoverito può causare effetti clinici nefasti solo se l'uranio è esposto e direttamente in contatto con la cute; basta un solo foglio di carta (o lo strato cheratinizzato dell'epidermide) per fermare le pesanti particelle Alfa. Resta quindi pericoloso solo se direttamente inalato, ingerito, o posto a contatto di ferite. La tossicità chimica dell'uranio impoverito rappresenta la fonte di rischio più alta a breve termine, ma anche la sua radioattività può causare problemi clinici nel lungo periodo (anni o decenni dopo l'esposizione). Il pericolo principale di contaminazione è quindi l'inalazione, seguito dal contatto e dall'assorbimento mediante il ciclo alimentare o attraverso l'acqua. Un pericolo particolare deriva dall'incorporazione di particelle di uranio impoverito attraverso le ferite, che le porta direttamente a contatto con i tessuti vitali. Radioattività La radioattività dell'uranio impoverito (DU) viene considerata "di basso livello"(comparabile al livello naturale di radiazione di fondo) confrontata con quella ad "alto livello" dell'uranio arricchito in uranio-235 (o di altri materiali), perché l'uranio impoverito è costituito in maniera predominante dall'isotopo uranio-238 (T1/2 = 4.5 109 a) dotato di emivita più lunga - e quindi di attività specifica più bassa - di quella dell'isotopo uranio-235 (T1/2 = 7.0 108 a), nonostante entrambi siano prevalentemente emettitori di particelle alfa. Infine, in questo contesto, il terzo isotopo uranio-234 (T1/2 = 2.5 105), presente in percentuale molto bassa nell'uranio naturale (0.0055%), si trova a sua volta maggiormente concentrato nell'uranio-235 arricchito (LEU o HEU), aumentandone ulteriormente l'attività specifica e quindi la radiotossicità. La serie di decadimento radioattivo dell'isotopo 238U porta, per stadi successivi consecutivi e paralleli (per decadimento alfa e beta), all'isotopo stabile 206Pb. L'energia di una particella alfa è estremamente alta: essa, tuttavia, agisce solo a breve distanza e non oltrepassa la pelle, e per questo motivo diventa il tipo più pericoloso di contaminazione se la sorgente è contenuta nel corpo, e praticamente innocuo se questa si trova all'esterno. Un foglio di alluminio o carta spesso 0.02 millimetri (20-40 µm), o la stessa epidermide umana, può infatti fermare questo tipo di radiazione. Gli isotopi di uranio decadono inoltre, seppure con piccola probabilità, mediante fissione nucleare spontanea, nonché emissione di cluster di particelle e decadimento doppio beta. Tossicità Le caratteristiche chimiche di un elemento, e quindi anche dell'uranio, non dipendono dalla concentrazione relativa dei suoi isotopi. Uno studio effettuato da Diane Stearns, biochimico presso la Northern Arizona University, ha stabilito che cellule animali esposte al sale di uranio solubile in acqua (acetato di uranile, UO2(CH3COO)2) vanno soggette a mutazioni genetiche determinando tumori e altre patologie, indipendentemente dalle sue proprietà radioattive.PMID 16299811, PMID 16195314 L'esposizione sia a composti chimici di uranio impoverito sia di uranio naturale può, in generale, indipendentemente dalle sue proprietà radioattive: * causare danni ai reni, pancreas, stomaco/intestino * mostrare effetti citotossici e carcinogeni in animaliPMID 7694141, PMID 16283518 * causare effetti teratogeni in roditori e rane (in contatto con sali di uranio disciolti in acqua) e in umani in contatto con polveri di uranio naturale ed impoveritoPMID 16124873, PMID 11738513, PMID 12539863, PMID 16124873 Sindrome dei Balcani Per "sindrome dei Balcani" si intende quella lunga serie di malattie - per lo più linfomi di Hodgkin e altre forme di cancro - che hanno colpito i soldati italiani al ritorno dalle missioni di pace internazionale. I primi casi segnalati in Italia risalgono al 1999 quando un soldato cagliaritano (Salvatore Vacca) morì di leucemia al ritorno della missione militare in Bosnia. Da allora le vittime sono state 45 e circa 500 i soldati malati. Un rapporto di causa effetto tra l'esposizione all'uranio impoverito e queste malattie non è ancora stato dimostrato. Con sentenza pronunciata in data 19 dicembre 2008 il Tribunale di Firenze, accogliendo la domanda di parte attrice, ha ritenuto la responsabilità del Ministero della Difesa per patologie contratte da militare in servizio in conseguenza di esposizione all'uranio impoverito. Nel caso in questione il militare aveva partecipato alla missione Ibis in Somalia Fonte : " Il Foro italiano ", marzo 2009, I, 916. Allo scopo di identificare eventuali responsabilità dei vertici militari italiani e della NATO il Governo italiano ha istituito una commissione d'inchiesta al Senato per far luce sulla vicenda, i cui lavori si sono conclusi nel marzo del 2006. Fra le varie e numerose ipotesi per spiegare la sindrome dei Balcani e la sindrome della guerra del Golfo vi sono studi che indicano nanopolveri inorganiche (non necessariamente contenenti uranio), indipendentemente dalla loro tossicità, come possibili cause delle patologie. Il caso più recente di tumore, probabilmente dipendente dall'uranio impoverito e da nanopolveri è quello dell'archeologo Fabio Maniscalco, che ha lavorato nei Balcani come ufficiale tra gli anni 1995 e 1998, e si è ammalato di una forma rara ed anomala di tumore del pancreas . Italia Il 1 marzo 2010 il Consiglio dei ministri ha dato il consenso agli indennizzi ai soldati impiegati nelle missioni di pace, nei poligoni, nei siti di stoccaggio; quelli, in poche parole, che abbiano contratto malattie dovute all'uranio impoverito. fonte Note Bibliografia * Stelio Villani, Isotope Separation, ANS 300010, Hinsdale, Illinois, USA, 1976 * Stefania Divertito, Uranio. Il nemico invisibile, Infinito Edizioni (2005); ISBN 88-89602-07-4 * Massimo Zucchetti, "Uranio impoverito", Edizioni CLUT (2006); ISBN 88-7992-225-4 * Mantelero, Danni da uranio impoverito tra dubbi di giurisdizione e "rischio dell'alchimista" connesso alle nanoparticelle, in Nuova giur. civ. comm., 2010, pp. 741–748 * Mantelero, La svolta nelle controversie sull'uranio impoverito, in Resp. civ. e prev., 2009, p. 2489-2500 Voci correlate * Bomba atomica * Centrale nucleare * Nanopatologia * PUREX * Incidente di Sigonella Collegamenti esterni Siti generici * uranioimpoverito.it * uranio impoverito una risposta scientificamente corretta * Il Ministro della Difesa italiano nega espressamente l'esistenza di armi all'uranio impoverito * Il Ministro della Difesa italiano contesta le cifre diffuse sui soldati ammalatisi a causa dell'uranio impoverito * Associazione PeaceLink: dossier sull'uranio impoverito * WISE Uranium Project Organizzazioni scientifiche * Uranium Medical Research Centre (Canada) * World Uranium Weapons Conference (Germania) * Depleted Uranium Oversight Board (UK) * Military Toxics Project Nazioni Unite * "Depleted Uranium: Sources, Exposure and Health Effects," (vedere in particolare Chapter 8, "The Chemical Toxicity of Uranium,") * "Human rights and weapons of mass destruction, or with indiscriminate effect, or of a nature to cause superfluous injury or unnecessary suffering" * Report of the World Health Organization Depleted Uranium Mission to Kosovo (2001, PDF) Categoria:Minaccia Radiologica